


Clandestine Romance

by kaishysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishysoo/pseuds/kaishysoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo was expecting a quiet stay in his last year of university but his husband Kim Jongin, a dance professor, decided to surprise him thus chaos ensuing, jealousy emerging, and schedules getting messed up.





	Clandestine Romance

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is the first time I'm joining a fic fest so I'm really excited to have joined this fic fest <3  
> Thank you to all the admins and mods of KaiSoo OLAO, for all your efforts and for making this fic fest possible.  
> To the prompter, I loved your idea so much so I hope you will like this fic... I hope I did justice to your fic /hides/  
> Thank you!

"Good morning class."

 

The whole class greeted back as their new dance class professor stood in front of them.

"Oh my god Kyung!" Baekhyun squeaked, shaking his friend’s arms to get his attention while pointing a finger to the front.

"What?" Kyungsoo, who was busy watching his best friend Baekhyun, looked up and took a glance at what Baekhyun was pointing at.

"What the fu-" Kyungsoo gasped out loud.

_What is he doing here?_ Kyungsoo asked himself with his wide eyes as he stare at their new professor. Meanwhile, the new professor stared at Kyungsoo, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes Mr...?"

"D-Do Kyungsoo."

"Mr. Do, is there a problem?" his new professor asked, sending him a slight smirk that was enough for everyone not to notice, except for him.

"N-None Sir." Kyungsoo stuttered as he was glaring at their professor.

_Stop smirking._

"Okay. Well then let me introduce myself. I'm your new dance professor. Kim Jongin."

 

\--

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyungsoo half shouts, half whispers after everyone in his class left the dance studio room. He stayed behind to confront their new dance professor.

"Kim Kyungsoo that's not how you welcome your husband in his first day of teaching in your university, right baby?"

Jongin smirks once again and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his husband's remark.

Yes. Husband.

 

Do Kyungsoo - or should he say Kim Kyungsoo - is married to Kim Jongin, at the age of 21.

Kim Jongin is three years older than him. They got married three years ago when he turned 18 and Jongin was turning 21 years old.

Just like any cliché movies or stories, their grandparents had an agreement that their son's - Kyungsoo's and Jongin's father - first born child will be set to marry when they both turned 18 or at least the youngest of the two turns 18, and that leaves Kyungsoo and Jongin’s fate to live most of their lives together - from the day they were born until the day they get married.

That was until Jongin's father had to leave their hometown and move to Seoul, bringing along with him, his family.

Jongin was seven and Kyungsoo was only four.

 

"I thought you were going to Seoul National University? Why are you here in Yonsei?" Kyungsoo asked, wiggling out of his husband’s creeping hands on his waist.

"A little white lie wouldn't hurt, right? I wanted to surprise you."

"Nini!" the smaller whined, stomping his feet on the ground. He hates surprises, especially surprises like this.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for not telling you baby." Jongin apologizes, nosing his husband’s cheek and stealing kisses now and then.

"Are you really going to teach here? And dance? Are you serious?"

"Yes baby.” Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks, looking straight into the doe-eyed male’s eyes. “Look, I'm really sorry for surprising you but I can't quit on my first day. Besides, it's good to see you dancing with that ass."

"Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo pinched the taller male on his waist, making the tan male wince in pain. “We’re not done with this conversation, do you understand?"

“Whatever you say, Mr. Kim.” Jongin chuckles even after receiving a slap on the arm and a light punch on his stomach.

Jongin chuckles as he thought of Kyungsoo having the time of his life on hurting him that day - albeit jokingly.

 

\--

 

"So, is Jongin hyung really going to be our dance professor?" Baekhyun whispers to his best friend.

Byun Baekhyun - Kyungsoo's best friend since middle school was the only person who knew about his marriage with the teacher. He and Jongin are friends in some way so he was not against his best friend’s marriage to the professor, but Jongin is a professor and Kyungsoo is still a student. They are always going to be in the same vicinity. And truthfully, Baekhyun doesn’t want any issue ensuing regarding his best friend’s marital status.

"Unfortunately yes." Kyungsoo replied, shoving a sandwich on his mouth.

"Are you going to reveal to the whole class that you're married to him?"

"Are you nuts? Of course not! He's going to get fired and god knows what the school would do to me. I can't get expelled on my last year in university."

"Chill! I was just curious if it crossed your mind but clearly it did not." Baekhyun raised both of his hands in a mock surrender.

"Well you were asking a dumb question." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"What's gotten you so mad this early morning Kyungsoo?" A tall, lanky man sat beside Baekhyun, stealing some of the latter’s fries.

"It's nothing Yeol. Baekhyun is just being dumb again." Kyungsoo responds.

Park Chanyeol - their classmate and friend since first year in university and has a not-so-secret crush on Kyungsoo - nods his head, deeming it normal for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to bicker but there was nothing wrong with helping his friend - crush.

"You sure? You can tell me about it. I know Baekhyun’s always dumb so you can share it with me whenever he does dumb stuff, or if you have any problems, I’ll always be here."

"He doesn't need you to tell him with his problems. I'm already here!" Baekhyun hisses, slapping the taller’s hands away from his food who sneaking again at his fries.

"I just wanted to help." Chanyeol pouted.

"Just don't mind him Yeol, but thanks anyway." Kyungsoo says, sighing out loud.

His last year in university was going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride, now that his husband is here.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo's family moved to Seoul when he was in middle school where he met Byun Baekhyun. His father got promoted and was assigned to work for the main headquarter of the company he was working at - which was located in the heart of Seoul.

Kyungsoo adjusted to living in Seoul easily with the help of Baekhyun. They would always spend their free time discovering new coffee shops and trying varieties of coffees and cakes. That’s where he met his childhood best friend.

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo met again in one of the cafeterias that Baekhyun wanted to try a year after they moved in Seoul. Kyungsoo was seated near the window, waiting for his best friend, when he noticed a man - tall, lean and tan skin - standing beside the table he was sitting at, looking at him with a smile on his face. He looked up only to see the face he haven't seen for quite a long time.

"Soo? Is that you?"

"J-Jongin hyung!"

"Oh my god! You're here! Long-time no see, Soo!"

"Y-Yeah. How are you hyung?"

"Stop calling me hyung. You never called me that when we were kids anyway." Jongin chuckles. "But I'm good. I'm actually waiting for my friend but he's running late. Then I noticed you but I wasn't quite sure if it was really you. Anyway how are you?"

"I'm fine.” Kyungsoo answered. “Actually, I’m waiting for my friend too."

After Kyungsoo said that, Baekhyun entered the cafeteria with another man - a tall, lanky man. Kyungsoo haven't seen him anywhere yet.

"Kyungie! Sorry I'm late I had to wait for this man here." His friend said, pointing the other man beside his friend. "By the way, this is my cousin, Oh Sehun. Sehun hyung, this is my best friend, Kyungsoo."

"Hi." Kyungsoo bows, greeting the other male. Sehun bows back. Baekhyun’s gaze lingers a bit more on him before shifting his eyes to Jongin.

"You know each other?" Baekhyun asked, obviously talking about him and Jongin.

"Yeah! H-He's my childhood friend. The one I was telling you about." Kyungsoo explains to his best friend who turned shocked and now pointing at Jongin.

"Jongin hyung was the man you were cru-" Kyungsoo covered his friend's mouth, shutting Baekhyun up and not letting him finish his sentence before his friend lets out too much information about his life.

"Y-You know him Baek?" Kyungsoo changes the topic, eyes giving signals for the other to ride along and hoping that his best friend understood the signal he was giving.

"Ye-Yeah! He's Sehun hyung's best friend. We three meet up sometimes when we’re all free." the smaller male heard a snicker behind him - his cousin.

"More like you forcing yourself to go with us."

"Shut it, Oh!" Baekhyun jeers at Sehun.

"Yah I'm older than you!"

"Whatever!" Sehun raised his hand acting like he was going to smack his younger cousin, to which Baekhyun replies with a roll of his eye.

"Well anyway, since we all know each other do you mind if we share a table with you?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo for permission.

"Y-Ye- I mean no! I-We don't mind."

"Great then." Jongin sends him a heartwarming smile before pulling the chair beside Kyungsoo and sitting on it.

 

All throughout their stay in the cafeteria, Baekhyun and Sehun were totally ignored and Sehun was not looking happy about it - his time was so precious and Jongin and him still has a project to talk about and work on - meanwhile Baekhyun was observing his two friends while the two were chatting like there was no tomorrow. Jongin and Kyungsoo were talking with each other - catching up with all those years they spent apart - laughing and sharing stories that the other missed.

"How is Uncle Do and Aunt Do doing, Soo? I miss them so much."

"They're fine. Dad got promoted last year that's why we moved here in Seoul. You should visit them sometimes. Mom would be happy to see you again."

"Really? I can?"

"Of course! You're like his son too. Sometimes I think he favors you more than me." Kyungsoo jokingly said, pout making its way to his lips. Jongin just chuckles and tickles the smaller male.

"Well it goes the same for you. Mom kept on saying that she misses you when we moved here." Kyungsoo laughs at that, Jongin follows suit. “Waah I miss Aunt Do’s chicken. I swear she cooks the best chicken!”

“Chicken is still your favorite dish, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin was still the same old Kim Jongin that Kyungsoo met. Their conversation went on and on, Kyungsoo and Jongin not noticing the time ticking by.

 

On the other side of the table, two men were having their own conversation - one man was whining and the other was squealing.

“When are they going to finish catching up? I still have to go to Junmyeon’s house.”

“Hush it! Look! Aren’t they cute? They’re way cuter than you and Junmyeon.” Baekhyun comments, eyes still focused on Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"Well whatever. I’m going. We're being ignored anyway."

Baekhyun looked up to see his cousin collecting his stuff, before doing the same. "Fine. Let's go."

 

"Oh my god is that Kyungsoo?" Mrs. Kim runs toward Kyungsoo once Jongin and the younger entered the kitchen. Mrs. Kim hugged him tightly and kissed the smaller male on his cheeks. "How are you dear? It's been years! How’s your mom? Your dad?"

"See? I told you she likes you more than me, Soo. She never run to me and hug me when I arrive home and she never pamper me like that." the tan male chuckles as he took a seat on the kitchen counter high chair.

"It's because you never wanted me to hug you!" Mrs. Kim retorts, earning another laugh from the tan male.

"Fair enough." Jongin shrugs, drinking a glass of water.

"Anyway, how are you Kyungsoo? How's your mom and dad? I miss them so much! Do you live here in Seoul now?"

"We're fine Aunt Kim. We moved here in Seoul last year. I'm sure mom missed you so much too, especially your tea parties on Saturdays."

"Oh yes! We always have those back in Goyang, while you and Jongin would play. Speaking of that, why don't you invite her over? Or better yet we'll visit you this weekend! Just give me your address." Mrs. Kim enthusiastically said.

"Sure Aunt Kim. Mom will be so glad to see you again."

 

And that was the start of yet another chapter in both of Jongin and Kyungsoo’s lives, together.

 

\--

 

“Hey baby.”

Jongin welcomed his husband who was glaring at him, which was supposed to terrify Jongin but was failing because of his cute demeanor. Jongin was in no hell, intimidated.

“Don’t ‘hey baby’ me. Why didn’t you tell me anything about you working in my university?”

“Baby we've been over this for a hundred time. I told you, I wanted to surprise you. That’s all.”

“Well you still should have told me!”

“Then it won’t be a surprise?”

Kyungsoo pouted as he had no retort to that. Jongin has a point. “But still!”

Jongin wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s waist, hugging him tightly and pecking him on the lips. “Soo, I’m really sorry for not telling you. But I promise you, I’m not going to ruin your last year in college.” Kyungsoo hugged the taller male back, cheek pressed against Jongin’s chest, inhaling his husband’s fragrant scent - that always seem to calm him.

“You’re not ruining it, you’re actually making it better.” comes Kyungsoo’s muffled voice. Jongin smiled. “But please don’t do anything that will give away our real status.”

“I will try.”

“Jongin!!” Kyungsoo whined, punching the other softly.

“Okay! I promise. But when I see someone trying to hit on you, I won’t hesitate to break my promise.”

“Deal. I'll do the same, if that ever happens.” Kyungsoo smiles, cupping his husband’s cheeks and pulling him down to kiss those tempting lips much longer this time.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll try not to seduce your classmates.” Jongin jokingly said.

Kyungsoo punched him once again.

 

A few weeks has passed since Jongin started working at Yonsei University. Kyungsoo has adjusted to the life of seeing his husband in his university. Sometimes he would pass by the other and they would exchange subtle smiles, and sometimes Jongin would pull him to an empty room just so he can have his daily _extra_ kisses.

Kyungsoo has always been proud of Jongin but the latter was making him even more proud whenever he hear someone praising his husband's good look and teaching skills - not to mention the amount of girls gossiping about how great of a dancer Jongin was and some gossip about how great his body was. Kyungsoo smirks when he hear them praise his husband like that - because he owns that body! He has the legal right to touch him whenever he wants!

Sometimes Kyungsoo would find himself wanting to shout that Jongin was his husband when girls would flirt with the tan male, but then he would realize that he shouldn’t. He just have to keep his jealousy to himself.

 

One day after his morning classes, Kyungsoo found himself inside the library - in a table near the window during break time, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol - trying to finish their thesis project. The three paired up for their thesis deeming it comfortable for the trio to work together since they were the closest in their class.

“This is seriously making my head ache.” Chanyeol starts complaining, putting down the book he was reading.

“Then let’s stop doing this.” Baekhyun challenged, throwing the pen he was using while writing on his notebook.

“If we stop this, we would end up failing it, you dumbass.” Chanyeol fights back.

“Then stop complaining! Do you see me complaining? No. So suck it up!” Baekhyun scolds the taller as he too, felt the pressure and tiredness of doing their project.

Kyungsoo was watching his friends bicker, shaking his head because of his friends’ stupidity, when he saw his husband walking towards the university canteen, with Mr. Lee Taemin - another dance teacher - walking along with his husband.

Kyungsoo observed the two male walking side by side. Mr. Lee and Jongin looked close with each other - too close actually. They were giggling about something Taemin was whispering to the tan male and his husband looked like he was enjoying it too.

_So much for trying to seduce his classmates when he wanted to seduce a damn teacher._

Kyungsoo wasn't the jealous type of guy ( _read: he is in denial)_. No, he wasn't. But when the dance teacher held his husband's hand, this was something he was not ready to ignore so he pulled out his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts for that one person he badly wants to call right now. His phone kept ringing as he watched Jongin pull out his phone while still laughing along with Taemin. A few seconds later and he heard his husband’s voice on the other line.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself in your new job.” Kyungsoo wheezes, eyes still fixed on the man he was observing all this time.

“Soo?” Jongin searched the whole area, looking for the doe-eyed male but to no avail, he didn't see him. Even though Kyungsoo was on the second floor of the library, he still hid behind the curtains so Jongin can’t see him. “Where are you?”

“Somewhere. You're enjoying Mr. Lee's company too much.”

“Baby.” Jongin turned away from Mr. Lee and his voice turned to a hushed voice. “It's nothing. This is- We're just on our way to the cafeteria and we were only talking about our university days.”

_University days?_

“I see. So Mr. Lee reminisces your university days while holding your hand and you’re eagerly listening to whatever he was saying? That’s new!” Kyungsoo sarcastically replied. “Was he your classmate?” Kyungsoo have seen Jongin's high school and college friends and none of those he met and have seen in the pictures were Mr. Lee. This Taemin guy was a mystery to him.

“Yes.”

“You didn't tell me that. I haven’t seen him in any of your pictures too.”

“I didn't think I had to tell you about him, baby. He was nothing important but he was my dance partner during a recital in college and h-”

“Wait. Your partner in a recital?! Is he that guy you dated before?”

“Baby-”

“Answer me.”

“Soo we didn't last-”

“Answer me Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo pushed.

“Y-Yes.”

“Okay. Nothing important huh? Have fun, Mr. Kim.”

Kyungsoo ends the call, murmuring nonsense while walking back to his seat and trying to focus on his thesis.

 

\--

 

Dance class was never Kyungsoo's forte. He can dance, yes, but he was always the music type of guy. He loves to sing. Music was Kyungsoo's dream since he started in grade school. He remember joining in different competitions back in middle school and sometimes he and Baekhyun would do a duet. Singing was his escape to any problem he was facing.

Kyungsoo may not be as enthusiastic as singing but he admits that he could do dancing - when grades are involved. It never once crossed his mind that dancing was going to be required in his course so when he saw their course syllabus for that semester, he hated the professors who included dancing.

But when Jongin started teaching in Yonsei University - and unfortunately (or rather fortunately) was assigned to Kyungsoo’s class - everything changed a bit.

He hated dance class even more.

“Mr. Kim! I can't follow the steps. It's too hard.” one of Kyungsoo's classmate whined - more like flirted - to Jongin, her eyes obviously ogling his husband with a teasing smile, and the way she twirled her hair around his fingers just gave away her motives.

Kyungsoo kept on glaring at the girl who was obviously flirting with his husband, right in front of his eyes! The girl even had the audacity to touch his husband’s chest wrapping her arms around Jongin’s arms.

_That's it._

Kyungsoo was ready to pull his husband away from her classmate and break the girl’s arms when he felt a hand stop him from standing up.

“Kyungsoo calm down and stay still! Don't do anything crazy.” Baekhyun hisses.

“That bitch is flirting with my husband, Baekhyun, I can't just sit here and watch.” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes still glaring at the girl who Jongin was desperately trying to gently push away from him.

“Okay. Fine! Go and get exposed then everyone will know you're married to a teacher and then you'll get expelled and Mr. Kim will get fired and you will not gradua-”

“Fine! Fine! I won't do anything! Just shut up!” Kyungsoo grunts out in frustration. “But one more touch and I'm really going to snap her fingers.”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth in anger, his hands clenching while watching his husband teach one of his students - a different one now. It was his job and Kyungsoo should understand that but it was hard not to get jealous.

Yes! You read it right. He was jealous!

 

All the while, Jongin felt someone staring at him for a minute now and he has an idea who it was. He tried to hide his smirk while whirling around, facing his husband and his smirk grew even wider as his speculations were proven correct.

Kyungsoo was really glaring at him, but instead of stopping his actions, Jongin made it worse, much worse because a jealous Kyungsoo was one of his favorite Kyungsoo - thus more flirting.

It’s been a few minutes and class was almost ending. Kyungsoo still has a lot of steps to perfect and memorize and he knew he needed Jongin’s help. He can’t do this alone when he can’t even dance properly. But he was supposed to be mad at Jongin.

_Ugh. Whatever! I’m just going to ask Baekhyun for help._

Kyungsoo disregarded his previous plan of asking Jongin for help, turning to his side to face his best friend. But a tap on his shoulder made him stop midway.

“Hey Kyungsoo, do you want to practice the dance steps together?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo was more than glad to have someone practice with him so he nodded his head. “Of course Yeol! I was just planning to ask Baekhyun too. We can all practice together then!” Kyungsoo happily said, poking Baekhyun after. He was so busy explaining their plans to Chanyeol that he didn’t hear the taller’s whispers of _‘I was hoping it would only be the two of us though.’_

 

“Okay, I'll be letting you off my class a bit earlier today. But I expect you all to perfect this dance step because this will be your final performance. I’m giving you a month to practice this and send me a video file of your performance on the end of the week, next month. Am I clear?” Kyungsoo didn’t answer though, only nodding his head while keeping his face blank. He packed his stuff up and was ready to leave the room when he saw the professor turn his attention to him again.

“Mr. Do-” Jongin began.

“Hey Baek let's go.” Kyungsoo acted like the professor didn’t call for him and he starts walking his way out the door. He was still mad after all.

“Wait Kyungsoo-” Baekhyun tried to call the doe-eyed male but Kyungsoo was out the door before he could even finish. He gave Jongin a sad smile before following the younger.

 

\--

 

“You know, you really shouldn't be jealous. It's his job after all. You’re going to have to bare this kind of arrangement, especially when your husband is a hottie.” Baekhyun tried to coax the younger but the glare he was receiving told him he was far from his intentions.

They were in the younger’s apartment that time. Jongin was not home yet and it makes Kyungsoo pout even more. Kyungsoo was whining at him because of what he saw but Baekhyun seemed to side on his husband.

“I know but sometimes it just pisses me off when I see someone touching him.”

“Well it's part of his job. You have to get used to it.” Baekhyun shrugs, biting on his chicken sandwich that the younger made himself.

“You know you’ve said that a million times already. I get your point. Stop rubbing it in my face.” Kyungsoo sighs loudly. “Anyway Chanyeol wanted to meet tonight. We need to finish our thesis now since it’s due next month too. We still got a thesis to finish.” Kyungsoo tried to change the subject, successfully doing so when Baekhyun typed something on his phone.

“Oh uhm I can’t go today Kyungsoo.”

“Why? Do you have something to do?”

“Uh y-yeah. Sorry.” Baekhyun lied. Fortunately for him, his friend was the naive type.

“It’s okay. I guess it’s me and Chanyeol for tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo arrived home late.

Jongin was on his home office, glasses perched up on his nose, working on something Kyungsoo has no interest in.

“Where have you been?” he heard Jongin ask.

“Out. Thesis.” Kyungsoo says halfheartedly, removing his shoes and heading straight to their shared room.

“Were you with someone?”

“Yes. Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo answered dryly and Jongin’s eyebrows arched.

“Mr. Park? That tall guy with big ears?”

Jongin stopped what he was doing and stood up, leaving his work behind as he strays forward to the younger. Kyungsoo crossed his arms while he watched his husband walk closer to him.

“Yes that’s him.”

“You two were alone?”

“Yes. I don't see any problem with that. We were working for our thesis unlike someone who was hanging out with his ex during break time. And that someone had the nerve to let his student flirt with him during class.” Kyungsoo fights back.

“Baby that was nothing.”

“I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.” Kyungsoo shrugged Jongin away and heads to their shared bedroom, slamming the door loud behind him.

Jongin knows he should be sleeping in the guest bedroom but he wanted his husband’s warmth near him so he took the risk and strutted towards their shared bedroom. Once he was face to face with the door, he took a deep breath first before twisting the door knob.

It was locked.

And honestly, Jongin wasn't surprised.

 

\--

 

This has been going on for days now. Three days to be exact. It was the first week of the month. Jongin would come home to a dark, empty house welcoming him home - there was food on the dining table but his husband was nowhere to be found.

He’d rather starve than not have his husband around their apartment.

It was always Kyungsoo who was always home early, and Jongin would come home to the smell of home cooked meals with his husband welcoming him the moment he opens the door. But ever since the day Kyungsoo saw him and Taemin together, he started coming home late.

The professor knew Kyungsoo’s thesis was due next week but the younger didn’t have to stay out _this_ late. To top it off, the younger has been spending his time with the tall elf named Park Chanyeol and Jongin didn’t like it one bit.

As he was heating up his dinner when the door opened and he knew Kyungsoo was home.

“You're home late again.” Jongin spoke once the younger was inside their home.

“We had to finish something at the library.” the younger replied, rubbing his eyes, fatigue obvious from the younger’s expression. “I'm sleepy, I’m going off to bed now.”

“Have you eate-”

The slamming of the door was all the reply he can get.

That was the cycle - everyday. For three days? Four days? Jongin doesn’t keep count of it anymore but he was really starting to get upset. Kyungsoo has been avoiding him lately and whenever he was asking the younger questions, the latter would reply with dry minimal answers and that frustrates Jongin to no end.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was in the canteen the next day eating lunch alone. Baekhyun has something to do - again - and Chanyeol was nowhere to be found and since he was famished he decided to eat alone and he somehow still hopes for his two friends to show themselves soon.

Kyungsoo was busy eating when he felt someone take the seat in front of him. He lifted his head up only to see his professor slash husband, Kim Jongin, smiling widely at him.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo’s eyes dilated and he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. “We are not supposed to be seen together in school, remember?”

“Can't I eat with my student? That’s not against the rules. You've been so busy with your thesis I seldom see you at home.” Jongin shrugged.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Jongin just please leave-”

“Mr. Kim?” Kyungsoo was cut off when a bunch of girls - his classmates - huddled in their table, all their attention was on his husband. “Mr. Kim we can’t seem to get the last part of your homework.”

Kyungsoo mentally scoffed. The girl was obviously flirting with Jongin.

“Oh? But that was the easiest part.” Jongin informed.

The girls giggled and flirted more with the tan male the longer they stayed. Kyungsoo's eyes were furrowing deeper as he watched Jongin coolly giving advices to the girls in his class.

The younger has had enough of the sight in front of him - which not so thankfully made him lose his appetite - so he attempted to stand up but he caught sight of another parasite walking closer to their area.

Lee Taemin.

“Girls. Girls, it’s break time, let Mr. Kim have his meal peacefully first, okay?” Taemin said. The girls giggled once again and nodded their heads, saying their polite goodbyes before walking away.

“Thanks Tae.” Jongin smiled.

Kyungsoo - who was fully standing up now - raised an eyebrow and took a seat once again, eyes boring daggers on his husband who was clearly occupied by his ex-boyfriend's irritating stories. He was huffing in annoyance every time Taemin as much as touch his husband on the arm but Jongin seems to be enjoying it.

Jongin noticing Kyungsoo’s upset form, turned his attention to him.

Taemin did the same.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Do Kyungsoo. And I’m not a kid, _Mr. Lee._ ”

“Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?”

“I was discussing something with him.” Jongin supplied, pointing a finger at Kyungsoo.

“Oh? Are you done?”

“No Tae-”

“Yes we are. I have to go Mr. Kim, Mr. Lee. I'm going to be late for class now.” Kyungsoo started gathering his things and fixed his lunch tray.

“Wait! Taemin can you- can you leave for a minute? I need to talk to Mr. Do.”

“Oh okay!” Taemin nods, standing up. But before he left the table, he abruptly pressed his lips on Jongin's, just right on the corner of the tan male’s lips. Jongin was caught off guard. “See you later Jonginnie~”

 

Before Jongin could get a word out of his mouth, Kyungsoo has left the table, even before Taemin did.

 

\--

 

If Kyungsoo avoided Jongin before, this was much worse. The latter would not even look at him. In Jongin’s defense, he was not at fault, at all. He has no idea that Taemin would kiss him. He was a victim too!

But Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him get anywhere near him. The mere sight of him was like a torture to his husband. Kyungsoo has been coming home later than usual and Jongin was still always waiting for the younger male. Although the younger would ignore him, he would still welcome Kyungsoo with open arms.

Jongin thought that everything was okay as long as Kyungsoo was safe.

But not for long.

He was getting frustrated about the whole ignoring thing and to make it worse, every time he sees Kyungsoo in the university, the younger male is always alone with one of his friends - Park Chanyeol. Jongin was not blind. He knew Chanyeol liked his husband and the way he smiles at the other was getting on his nerves.

Kyungsoo was his husband, and his only.

“What are you staring at Jongin?” Taemin asked, curious as to what the tan male was looking at with a frustrated expression.

“Nothing.” Jongin spat, and Taemin shrugged it off.

“Jonginnie~ Are you free tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! Let’s go on a date!” Taemin cooed.

“Sure.” Jongin unconsciously answered, still too busy watching his husband laughing with another male.

But then he realized what Taemin said and came back to his senses. “I-I mean I can’t.”

“What? I thought you were free?”

“I am! B-But Tae, we’re not...” Jongin looked for a perfect way to tell Taemin that he was already taken - and at the same time not hurt his friend. “I’m not... we’re not- how should I say this?” Jongin mumbled.

“Are you seeing someone?” Taemin’s voice was full of disappointment when Jongin remained silent, confirming his question.

“O-Oh. I-I’m sorry. I thought-”

“Taemin-”

“No, it’s okay. I’m okay. We can still be friends, right?”

“We are always friends, Taemin.” Jongin smiled genuinely at him.

“Uhm... is it by any chance... Kyungsoo?” Jongin was clearly dumbfounded at Taemin's words.

Taemin must have read his expression because the male was laughing at him. “You’re not the most subtle person I know, Jonginnie.”

 

\--

 

Weeks after and Kyungsoo was still ignoring him like he was a ghost in their house. Jongin didn't know what else to do. Kyungsoo was busier lately because of the impending due date of their thesis and the homework he has given too. The doe-eyed male has been avoiding him in school, at home - anywhere! He had to do something, so the younger has no choice but talk to him, even if the doe-eyed male shouts at him.

“Class, how is your homework doing?” Jongin asked his students - Kyungsoo's class. He heard groans along with answers of _it was okay Mr. Kim_ and some said _it was so hard_. Jongin laughs at his whining students before reminding them about the deadline.

“Well I expect you to submit it on time. Please do submit your works to Mr. Do by Monday, understood? Kyungsoo, I'd like you to arrange everything and put it in one folder only. Sort it out by surname too before you give it to me.” Jongin smiled widely at his students when he heard a loud squeak of _WHAT_ \- courtesy of Kyungsoo of course.

“M-Mr. Kim I can't-” Kyungsoo tried to argue. His thesis was due that week too! He had so many loads on his shoulder already, he didn't need another load.

“Mr. Do, collect it by Monday. No buts.”

“Fine!” Kyungsoo glared at him, forgetting that he was in class after hearing his classmates’ gasp. He widened his eyes before talking again. “I-I mean, yes Sir.”

Jongin’s smile couldn't be wider as he saw Kyungsoo roll his eyes at him and sending him a glare.

 

Jongin expected the angry fit he was going to get once his husband opens the door.

“What the hell Kim Jongin! Why did you have to give me your responsibilities?!” Kyungsoo shouted once Jongin was in his line of view. “I have a lot to do! I still have to finish my homework. I have thesis due next week too and a defense coming up soon. I still have to prepare for it! I don't need extra loads Jongin!” Kyungsoo finished his ranting, releasing huffs of anger and glaring daggers towards his husband. Jongin walked closer to him, attempting to hug the younger but the younger pushed him away.

“Baby, listen to me-”

“No you listen to me Kim Jongin. If I fail this year, you better get yourself ready because I'm going to make your life a living hell!”

Kyungsoo was ranting once again. He has a lot more to say to his husband but his husband's warm lips was covering his own and that made him stop talking.

Jongin shut him up with a kiss.

Kyungsoo should be mad about it, but he missed this. He missed his husband. He knew ignoring his husband was a stupid idea but the scene with him and Taemin broke his heart. And speaking of that…

“Get away! Don't touch me!” Kyungsoo pushed the older away, instantly regretting it the moment he saw his husband's sad expression.

“Baby-”

“Don't kiss me when you have your _Tae_ to kiss.”

“Baby, Taemin and I-”

“I don't want to hear it!” Kyungsoo was about to walk away from Jongin but the latter stopped him by his elbows, eyes sternly staring at his eyes.

“You listen, Kim Kyungsoo.” Jongin began, voice full of authority. “I didn't cheat on you. Taemin and I will never be together again. You're the only one for me. I want you and only you.” Jongin released his grip on Kyungsoo's elbow so he was now cupping the younger's cheeks, gently caressing it with his fingers. “I love you - only you Kim Kyungsoo. You don't have to worry about me cheating because you already own me. I love you so much.” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo. “I love you.” another kiss. “I love you.” and another long, sweet kiss.

Kyungsoo was so touched with Jongin's words. He regrets accusing the other of cheating so he kissed him back with just as much of longing and love.

“I'm sorry-”

“Shh. Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry.” Jongin said but Kyungsoo was shaking his head.

“N-No. It's my fault Jongin.”

“Baby it's not.”

“It is. If I didn't-”

“Shh. Let's stop this. We're both at fault. Okay?” Jongin chuckled as he kissed the younger passionately again. “Now let's continue this on the bed. You owe me a month’s worth of pleasure. I missed my husband so much.”

Kyungsoo giggled and kissed his husband harder, wrapping his hands on the taller's neck and his legs on Jongin’s waist. Jongin hoisted him up and helped him steady by wrapping his hands on Kyungsoo’s legs, heading towards their shared bedroom while they both were busy eating each other up. Kyungsoo was removing the taller’s dress shirt when he remembered something, whispering something to his husband.

“I'm still not going to take that responsibility you gave me.”

Jongin chuckled at his husband's words. Biting playfully at the smaller’s bottom lips.

“I didn't plan on making you do it, anyway.”

 

 

- **THE END** -

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!! I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
